Snape der Weihnachtswichtel
by kriegszahn
Summary: und er muss mal wieder leiden... Severus muss an Stelle von Albus Weihnachtsmann spieln. ihr könnt euch denken was er davon hällt, aber dagaegen kann er nichts machen. Was die Schüler und Lehrer so alles von ihm geschenkt bekommen... seht selbst ss/rl
1. Die Mission beginnt

**Snape der Weihnachtswichtel** (oder so ähnlich)  
Am Anfang das übliche Zeug

Autor: Debo  
Kapitel: 1/4 oder 1/5

Reihe: Snapes Disease  
Widmung: da ich die Geschichte einfach nur geil finde widme ich sie mir selbst... ich finde ich hab eine mir gewidmete Geschichte verdient und wenn das niemand anders machen will muss ich das halt selbst machen!  
Neben-Widmung: ich widme sie außerdem noch dem Weihnachtsmann, Williy Wonka, Snape, Remus und meinen Wollsocken^^

A/N: Ich hab mir vorgenommen die Geschichte beim ersten Schnee zu posten... und jetzt kommt die deswegen sogar vor der Halloween-ff XD

Die Oktoberfest-ff ist vorerst auf eis gelegt xD ...eure schuld ihr schreibt ja eh nie reviews oO

Und ab geht's^^

* * *

„Wie du vielleicht weißt, Severus, habe ich hier einige sehr wichtige Dinge, die ich noch erledigen muss.", sagte Dumbledore und schaute ihn mit seinen vor Weihnachtsvorfreude strahlenden, blauen Augen an.  
„Ja, das sehe ich.", antwortete Professor Snape mit rauer und leicht erkälteter Stimme und schaute zu den angefangenen Origami-Kunstwerken auf dem Tisch: eine Kirche, ein Baum, ein komischer Vogel, ein Stift, eine Bank und eine Kuh.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung? Deine Stimme klingt nicht sehr gesund."  
„Nichts, was man mit ein paar Tränken nicht wieder einrenken könnte."  
Eigentlich hätte man der Erkältung durch ein paar Tränke auch vorbeugen können, aber er war bei den ganzen Korrekturen der Extra-Hausaufgaben, die er vielen Schülern geben musste, weil sie miteinander tuschelten, wer ihnen welches Geschenk wohl geben würde, noch nicht dazu gekommen.  
„Nun gut.", meinte Dumbledore und nahm einen großen Schluck aus seiner Tasse mit heißem Kakao, auf der ein Frosch abgebildet war.  
„Ich muss dich um einen Gefallen bitten wenn's recht ist."  
Er machte eine Pause in der er Severus' Antwort abwartete.  
„Ähm... Nein, ich glaub, mir würde es nichts ausmachen." Sagte Professor Snape und dachte abermals an die ganzen Hausaufgaben.  
„Gut.", sagte Dumbledore „Gut. Ich muss sie bitten, einem alten Freund von mir zu helfen. Normalerweise helfe ich ihm immer an Weihnachten, aber wie ich bereits angemerkt habe, ist dieses Mal einfach zu viel Weihnachtsstress. Es wäre wirklich sehr nett von dir, ihm zu helfen. Er hat nämlich schon sehr viel für mich getan. Unter anderem hat er mir geholfen, eine Vorlesung beim Zauber-Ministerium zu schwänzen. Es ging um irgendeine dunkle Materie im All oder so."  
Severus wusste, wovon er sprach. Er war bei der Vorlesung in der dritten Reihe, was er am Ende bereut hatte, da er beim Versuch zu fliehen erwischt wurde. [*schnarch* äh ich meine ich weiß gar nich was die haben war doch... sehr... interessant...]  
„Also jedenfalls...", begann Albus noch mal, da er vom Thema abgewichen war, „Schulde ich ihm seit jeher ein paar Gefallen, die ich immer so um Weihnachten rum wettmache. Nur, wie ich bereits zweimal sagte, hab ich diesmal keine Zeit und sie müssen für mich einspringen."  
„Ja... OK aber, was genau muss ich überhaupt machen und wer ist ihr Freund?"  
„Das wird er dir schon selbst sagen können.", antwortete Albus mit einem freundlichen und geheimnisvollem Blick zugleich.  
„Nun gut... wo kann ich ihn finden?" Severus' Blick viel auf den Kamin.  
„Oh nein, man kann nicht hinflohen. Und auch nicht dorthin appieren"  
„Und wie gedenken sie, sollte ich dann dahin kommen?"  
„Nun du kannst ja mit dem Besen dort hinfliegen. Ich kann dir eine Karte geben.", antwortete Albus und kramte ein Stück sehr altes Pergament hervor, tunkte eine mindestens gleichalte, ziemlich zerknitterte, graue Feder in schwarze Tinte und kritzelte etwas aufs Pergament. Als er fertig, war faltete er es und übergab es dem Tränkemeister, welcher sie in eine Seitentasche steckte.

Danach ging Snapy in seinen Kerker und holte seinen Besen. Da das aber abgesehen von dem saftigem Punkteabzug für Gryffindor, weil Neville seine Kröte verschlampt, ihr gefolgt und sich im Kerker verlaufen hat, uninteressant ist, überspringen wir es. Außerdem ging er, Severus, nach draußen, aber auch das war nur mäßig interessant, da er nur auf den Schwanz einer Katze getreten ist, die ihm dann ins Bein gebissen hat. Im Übrigen gab es noch Punkteabzug für Hufflepuff, weil währenddessen drei dumme Mädchen zugeschaut haben, die dann komisch rumgegackert haben und was davon geredet haben wie „Dass müssen wir unbedingt auch einbauen!" und „Genau!!! BFR gehen in eine Tierhandlung, um Kai ein Haustier zu kaufen, weil der immer so traurig dreinguckt." - „Aber die ham doch schon ne Katze!" - „Na, dann kaufen sie am Ende eine Ratte, weil Kai auch mitgekommen ist und sich die Ratte gewünscht hat. Oder doch eher ein Mader?"... so ging das dann noch 'ne Weile nach dem Punkteabzug weiter, aber das interessiert nun WIRKLICH keinen...

Professor Snape war nun mittlerweile draußen angelangt, wo ihm erst mal eine Ladung Schnee ins Gesicht schlug. Er murmelte also logischerweise den Zauber, der den Schnee von ihm abhielt. [aber die Autorin, ich, ist so blöd dass sie sich nur schwach erinnern kann und bevor sie imperio statt impervati schreibt lässt sie's lieber xD]  
Er hatte alles dabei, was er brauchte: seinen Besen und... sonst nichts... jedenfalls nichts, was von größerer Bedeutung oder nicht vollkommen selbstverständlich, wie zum Beispiel der Zauberstab, ohne den er den vorherigen Zauber erst gar nicht hätte ausführen können. Er nahm die Karte von Dumbledore aus seinem Mantel und faltete sie auf.  
Eine Woge des Zornes und der Ungläubigkeit erfasste ihn, denn auf der „Karte" war nichts, außer wahrscheinlich sinnloses Gekrakel:  
In der Mitte hatte er, Dumbledore Das-ist-das-Haus-vom-Nikolau,-und-nebenan-vom-Weihnachtsmann gezeichnet und einen Pfeil, der auf das rechte Haus zeigte.;  
Links oben stand in säuberlicher Schrift „Nordpol".  
Etwas weiter rechts gelegen und unten, war ein rundes, krakeliges Dreieck welches mit „Eisblock" beschriftet worden war.  
Noch weiter rechts und ein bisschen tiefer gelegen war ein komischer klecksiger schwarzer Batzen der mit „Pinguin" beschriftet war, ... was Severus erstrecht stutzen lies.  
Aber ganz links und ganz unten war ein „Kompass" eingezeichnet... jedenfalls einigermaßen. Es war eigentlich nur ein Kreuz, an dessen Enden lediglich Pfeile versehen worden waren. Allerdings stand da nicht „N, O, S, W" sondern „N, N, N, N"  
Na zumindest wusste er, dass es am Nordpol keinen Norden gibt, aber das mit dem Pinguin hätte er dann doch auch wissen müssen.  
Severus seufzte.  
‚Nunja erst mal zum Nordpol, dann sehn wir weiter.', dachte er sich, bestieg seinen Besen und flog Richtung Norden.

* * *

so das wars fürs erste... da es bis weinachten noch weit her ist... könnt ihr lange warten bis das nächste kapitel kommt^^

bei großer nachfrage werd ich aber vielleicht ein auge zudrücken... aber eher unwahrscheinlich da hier eh kein schwein reviewt XD

cu^^


	2. Die Ankunft Aufklärung der Mission

keine langen vorwörter (ich wüsst grad eh nicht was ich schreiben sollte)

Da er beim Flug aber keinen einzigen Hogwarts-Schüler begegnet ist, dem er‚ wegen 'Verlassen des Schulgeländes und Rumtreiben im tosendem Schneesturm und dadurch Gefährdung des eigenen Lebens', hätte Punkte abziehen können, ist es so uninteressant, dass ich nicht die anderen unwichtigen Details der Reise, wie zum Beispiel die Begegnung eines Flugzeuges und die Flucht davor, weil er sonst Beschwerden von den Behörden bekommen würde, oder etwa der Zusammenprall mit einem Raben, wegen dem er kurz seine Augen schließen musste und gegen einen Baum geprallt war, ... der auf den Wolken gepflanzt war (!!!), weiter erläutere.

[Kurze Atempause für die armen Eltern, die das hier ihren Kindern vorlesen.]

Nach der Reise, die komischerweise nicht allzu lang gedauert hatte, war Severus endlich am Nordpol.  
Und es war scheißkalt.  
Er zog die Robe enger um seinen Körper und verwandelte irgendetwas, das er in den Taschen seiner Robe wieder gefunden hatte, in einen schwarzen flauschigen Wollschal, den er so um seinen Hals schlang, dass er nicht nur um seinen Hals, sondern auch um seinen Mund und sogar über seine halbe Nase ging, da es nicht angenehm für die gereizte Lungen war, die eiskalte Luft aufzunehmen. Aber der Schal half eigentlich auch nicht sehr viel weiter. Er flog rechts an einen Eisblock vorbei und kurze Zeit später sah er auf derselben Seite einen einzelnen Pinguin...  
Zuerst verwirrte ihn das völlig, aber dann hielt er sich etwas weiter links und flog irgendwann schnurstracks auf zwei Holzhütten zu. Er landete und besah sich seines Besens. Er sah aus, als hätte man ihn Frost-geschockt oder Schock-gefrostet - ist eigentlich auch egal, da es fast ein- und derselbe Zauber ist. Er nahm einen Trank aus seinem Mantel, trank daraus einen Schluck und rieb ein bisschen von der purpurroten Flüssigkeit auf den Besen, der nachher zwar nicht wie neu oder wie immer aussah, aber zumindest nicht mehr, als hätte man ihm bei Regen und Schnee 4 Monate draußen stehen gelassen.

Er lehnte den Besen an die Wand neben die Tür des ersten Hauses und klopfte an diese.  
„Ja Ha- HATSCHU" Danach folgte noch weiteres Niesen und Taschentuch-Geschneutze.  
„Ähm... Dumbledore schickt mich. Ich soll statt seiner helfen."  
„Dumbledore? Ne, ich glaub du bist an der falschen Tür."  
„Äh OK. Entschuldige die Störung.", sagte er, ohne seinen Gesprächspartner überhaupt einmal gesehen zu haben. Er ging zum zweiten Haus nebenan und hätte beinahe den Besen an der Tür vergessen. Dann nahm er noch schnell einen Schluck vom vorhin genannten Trank und klopfte erneut an die Tür.  
Er hörte dumpfes Gerumpel, Gepolter, lautes Fluchen und dann hörte es sich an, als würde jemand Stolpern und irgendwas ging kaputt. Hatte sich angehört wie Porzellan.  
„JA?" Ein untersetzter Mann ungefähr in dem Alter von Dumbledore – vielleicht sogar noch älter – machte die Tür auf. Er trug einen roten Mantel, hatte einen weiß-grauen Bart, ähnlich dem von Albus, nur dass er, also der Bart, diesem Mann hier gradmal bis zur Brust kam.  
„Ähm sind sie ein Freund von Professor Dumbledore?"  
„Will er sich denn jetzt etwa auch hiervor drücken? So schlimm ist es doch nu auch wieder nicht!", erwiderte er etwas zornig.  
„Nunja, er schickt mich, um ihnen bei irgendwas zu helfen." Irgendwie erinnerte ihn der Mann an das typische Bild vom Weihnachtsmann - nur sehr viel unfreundlicher.  
„Hat er dir auch gesagt, was du hier machen musst?"  
„N-Nein.", sagte Severus etwas zögerlich, weil er sich fragte, was beim Barte des Merlins auf ihn zukommen würde und er versuchte einen Blick in das Haus zu erhaschen.  
„Neugierig? Keine Panik ich zeigs dir.", meinte er, trat zur Seite und der Trunkmeister trat ein.  
Das von außen ziemlich klein erscheinende Haus war von innen riesengroß. Es war so groß, dass selbst Hagrid dasselbe davon gedacht hätte.

Links waren viele Schränke aus denen ein paar Stoffärmel rauslugten. Auf dem Boden lagen flauschige und einladende Teppiche, auf denen man am liebsten schlafen würde. Ziemlich weit hinten an der Wand war eine große Wendeltreppe, die durch ein großes Loch nach oben führte, wo man aber noch nichts erkennen konnte. Vor der Treppe war noch ein riesiger Tisch, der den meisten Platz des Raumes einnahm, aber er war so gesägt, dass er eine Spiral-Form annahm, damit man jeden einzelnen Platz des Tisches ausnutzen konnte.  
Als Severus nach rechts blickte, sah er einen gemütlichen Kamin, vor dem ein viel gemütlicherer Sessel stand. Davor war eine stütze für die Füße und neben dem Sessel war ein kleines Tischchen, auf dem eine dampfende Tasse, auf der eine Ente abgebildet war, stand. Und ganz hinten in der rechten Ecke war ein Bett. Ein recht großes mit einer dicken flauschigen Decke und einem großen weichem Kissen.  
Ansonsten hingen an den Wänden nur ganz viele Bilder. Einige von wahrscheinlich eher kleineren Kindern gezeichnet und mit beinahe nur denselben Motiven: entweder ein Weihnachtsbaum mit Geschenken drunter oder ein fliegender Schlitten, in dem ein fetter alter Mann saß, geführt von Rentieren mit lauter roter Nasen.

Und alles was Severus heraus brachte war ein „Äh..."  
„Ja, ich bin der Weihnachtsmann. Hat dir Albus nicht mal das gesagt?", antwortete der Weihnachtsmann auf die unausgesprochene Frage.  
Ok. Severus wusste, dass der Schulleiter viele Leute kannte und sehr viele nützliche Beziehungen geknüpft hatte. Nicht nur in seiner Schulzeit.  
„Nein. Muss er wohl vergessen haben." Den letzten Satz grummelte er aber eher ungläubig.  
„Nunja, er hat dich hergeschickt, damit du etwas mithilfst."  
„Inwiefern?" [ab jetzt kommt blödes Frage-Antwort-Spielchen zwischen dem Wnm uns SS]  
„Eigentlich ziemlich einfach du suchst nur die Geschenke aller Kinder aus, -"  
„BITTE WAS?" Severus war jetzt hellwach und nicht mehr so winterschläfrig eingestellt. Außerdem war er noch, erstens, entrüstet darüber, dass er wirklich so was von ihm verlangte und zweitens, überrascht, dass Dumbledore das bis jetzt geschafft haben sollte.  
„- die auf Hogwarts gehen!!! Lass mich doch erst aussprechen, bevor du dich beschwerst. Außerdem kannst du ja wohl nicht wissen, was jedes einzelne Kind auf der Welt will, oder?"  
„Und woher kannst du das wissen?" Jetzt war er sogar schon etwas neugierig.  
„Jeder Zettel, der mit ‚Lieber Weihnachtsmann' oder ähnlichem beginnt schreibt sich oben", er nickte mit dem Kopf nach oben, „automatisch auf ein Blatt Papier auf und dieses Papier ordnet sich dann von ganz alleine in ein Schubfach ein. Oder irgendwelche kleinen Kinder nehmen die Eule des Vaters was dieses Jahr recht oft passiert ist."  
„Und wieso merken- ?"  
„Ach das ist fast genauso einfach. Man muss einfach nur die Gedanken der Eltern beim Austragen der Geschenke ändern, sodass sie denken, sie hätten die Geschenke ihren Kindern geschenkt."  
„..." Er bemühte sich erst gar nicht, die Frage zu stellen, da der Weihnachtsmann sie wahrscheinlich eh schon kannte.  
„...mit einem Zeitumkehrer, wie denn sonst? Und mit dem Schlafzauber natürlich, sodass ich und meine Stellvertreter nicht erwischt werden. In unserem Fall bist du mein Stellvertreter, aber du brauchst keinen Schlafzauber oder so zu benutzen."  
Severus hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Verteil sie einfach beim großen Weihnachtsfestessen in Hogwarts. Nimm am besten meinen verzauberten Sack. [*houst*] Er wurde genauso wie das Haus hier verzaubert damit mehr reinpasst."  
„Ok und woher soll ich die Geschenke bekommen?"  
„Meine Hauselfen machen das schon. Du musst ihnen nur sagen, was sie dir geben sollen. Schreib eine Liste, das ist das einzige, was du, hier jedenfalls, machen musst."  
„Und wenn mir für jemanden kein passendes Geschenk einfällt?"  
„Ääääh.. schenk ihnen Pullover oder Lebkuchen-Herzen von der Erlanger Bergkirchweih."  
„Bitte was?"  
„Ach vergiss das mit den Lebkuchen-Herzen von der Erlanger Bergkirchweih."  
„Ok... Wie lange - ?"  
„Bis morgen. Falls es dir entgangen sein sollte, ist heute der 23. und am 24. sollte die Liste, wie gesagt, fertig sein, damit du sie pünktlich zu Weihnachten bringen kannst."  
„Aber die meisten sind Weihnachten zu Hause."  
„Deswegen musst du auch nicht allzu vielen Kindern die Geschenke überreichen, weil die dann mein Englischer Stellvertreter übernimmt. Meine Stellvertreter haben ihre eigenen Stationen. Wir hier übernehmen nur die Länder, die zu klein sind, als dass eine eigene Station ihren Platz hat. Wie zum Beispiel Luxemburg oder Ähnliches. Mein Stellvertreter in England heißt übrigens Willy Wonka, vielleicht kennst du ihn."  
„Ähm kann ich mich irgendwo hinsetzen und die Liste schreiben?"  
„Ja, ich zeig dir, wo du sie schreiben kannst. Du kannst mich übrigens Santa oder Klaus nennen."  
„Ok" Severus hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sich die Tür schon längst geschlossen und sein Mantel sich aufgehangen hatte.

der Mantel ist schon immer voll suzi gewesen und sow xD

...jetzt weiß ich auch, was ich schreiben könnte xD  
ich hab toiletten papier mit blauen pinguinen drauf! :D  
ist das nicht toll? xD

(schreibt ein review, meinetwegen auch über mein tolles klopapier aber bitte schreibt ein review ich liebe es einfach xD)


	3. Die Eule oder: Titel eurer Wahl xD

Santa ging weiter ins Zimmer rein und Severus folgte ihm schweigend, während Santa ihm noch ein bisschen über das Haus erzählte, was er ungefähr genauso interessant fand, wie eine Vorlesung über Neutrinos und dem ganzen anderem Zeug, bei dem er eingeschlafen war, weshalb er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte... jedenfalls nicht ganz.  
„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", fragte er, während des Gespräches beiläufig, sodass es niemandem aufgefallen wäre, wenn er nicht ganz genau hingehört hätte. Aber Severus hörte es trotzdem, was war oft recht komisch war. Wenn er beispielsweise manchmal Dumbledore während einer Rede nicht zuhörte, erinnerte er sich immer nur ganz kurz an die vorher gesagten Worte und vergaß sie, wenn nicht zufällig „Bla bla bla, Professor Snape" oder „Der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen dunkle Magie ist ..." oder eben auch „Hören sie mir zu?" gesagt wird.  
„Ja natürlich.", antwortete er mit einem Hauch von Sarkasmus, den jeder außer Dumbledore vielleicht bemerkt hätte,... obwohl man wegen der Antwort allein natürlich sowieso glauben würde, dass er es tatsächlich tun würde.  
Santa bedachte ihn mit einem etwas ungläubigen Blick. Nunja, ein Versuch war es wert gewesen. Santa und Severus seufzten und zwar so ziemlich zur gleichen Zeit. Danach waren beide recht still.

Schweigend gingen sie die Treppe rauf und abermals war in Severus' Blick großes Staunen. Jedenfalls im Vergleich zu seinem normalen Gestiken, die Erstaunen ausdrücken, wie zum Beispiel Hochgezogene Augenbrauen, falls Neville bei einem Trank sogar den richtigen Farbton erwischt hatte.  
Es war wieder ein sehr großes Zimmer, nicht ganz so groß, wie das andere Zimmer, aber dafür war es hier wesentlich lebendiger: Der Blick des Tränkemeisters fiel sofort auf die vielen Hauselfen, die an vielen parallel gestellten, länglichen, schmalen Tischen saßen und eine Sache nach der anderen beinahe „aus dem Nichts" herauszauberten. Danach fiel sein Blick auf den Platz, der mit der unteren Etage verglichen „verschwunden" war und stellte fest, dass irgendwo in der rechten Wand eine Tür war. Und an der linken Wand (also direkt vor ihnen) waren mehrere große braune und wahrscheinlich auch noch schwere Säcke, in die die fertigen Geschenke immer wieder verschwanden.

Aber die Treppe ging noch weiter.  
„Da drüben", er deutete auf die Tür, „kannst du später an der Liste arbeiten. Hier hast du übrigens die Namen aller Schüler, denen du ein Geschenk aussuchen musst."  
Er gab ihm ein vergilbtes Blatt Papie. Das kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor, weshalb er es vorsichtshalber vorher auffaltete und ansah bevor er es, wie auch schon die „Karte" von Albus, in seinen Mantel steckte.  
„Soll ich dir vorher noch das letzte Stockwerk zeigen?"  
„Ähm... Ja warum nicht?" [es ist durchaus beabsichtigt das Sevie dauernd ähm sagt... das is niedlich ôô] Severus bemühte sich, seine Neugier zu verbergen. Vergeblich, was man daran sah das Santa grinste. Severus rollte mit den Augen, allein schon deswegen, weil ihm nichts bessres einfiel.

Sie gingen also die Treppe noch weiter nach oben. Er dachte, in diesem Haus würde ihn gar nichts mehr erschrecken und sehr viel verschiedenes war hier auch nicht drin, aber dafür war alles in einer Anzahl, die man sich normal gar nicht vorzustellen wagte und das war doch etwas sehr hart: da waren überall Eulen, etliche Briefe und abertausende Federn. Severus hätte schwören können, auch die von Remus gesehen zu haben, aber das war bestimmt nur Einbildung, da man hier eh kaum die Hand vor lauter Federn sehen konnte. Und trotzdem...  
„Könnt ich mich hier vielleicht umsehn? Ich glaub, ich hab die Eule eines Hogwarts-Schülers gesehen."  
Der Weihnachtsmann dachte erst mal darüber nach. „Ja ok, aber nur die eine Eule!"  
„Ok."  
„Dann weißt du ja, was du zu tun hast. Ich werd dir beim finden der Eule jedenfalls nicht helfen. Wenn du fertig bist, sag einem Hauselfen bescheid."  
„Ja ok."

Ok, da die Jagd nach der Eule, die angeblich wie die von einem gewissen werwölfigen Lehrer zur Verteidigung gegen dunkle Magie ähnlich sehen soll, recht unspektakulär ist,... [oke das ist glatt gelogen sie war ziemlich witzig, weil Severus dauernd auf irgendwelchen Briefen ausgerutscht ist und ihm dauernd Eulen ins Gesicht geflogen sind, aber der Autor schreibt dies recht spät, um ganz genau zu sein, schreibt sie gerade DIESEN Satz am 11. Juli 08 um 23:31 Uhr und JA sie hat die Sommerferien noch vor sich und ist so blöd eine WEIHNACHTS-FF zu schreiben. Es ist übrigens grad Freitag und ich hab die FF gestern angefangen* xD]  
Wie gesagt, nach einer langatmigen Jagd hatte Severus sich die Eule geschnappt und den Brief an sich genommen. Ohne diesmal zu testen, ob er überhaupt auch nur von ihm ist, ging er runter an den Hauselfen vorbei und durch die Tür.

Dort angekommen setzte er sich, ohne sich umzusehen auf den Stuhl und trank erst mal einen großen Schluck aus einem seiner Tränke.  
Diese musste er hastig verstecken, beinahe schon aus Gewohnheit, als Klaus (oder auch Klausi - Snape unterdrückte ein Grinsen) noch mal herein kam, mit der Frage, wie's vorangeht.  
„Äh, ich hab nicht einmal angefangen, von daher..."  
„Tut mir leid, ich bin von Albus gewohnt, dass er schnell arbeitet."  
„Ja ich glaub ich hab noch nicht so die Motivation das hier alles zu tun.", sagte er etwas sarkastisch, obwohl es ja eigentlich auch der Wahrheit entsprach.  
„Aaaah...", sagte er anscheinend wissend, „Ja, Dumbledore hab ich immer mit einer netten Methode motivieren können, aber ich dachte zuerst, dass es vielleicht nicht sehr schön für sie wäre." Severus' Nackenhaare stellten sich auf.  
Santa holte einen Zauberstab aus seinem roten Filzanzug, murmelte irgendetwas und richtete den Zauberstab auf Severus und bevor dieser einen fragenden Blick zum Weihnachtsmann richten konnte, kribbelte es ganz stark an seinem Kinn und was er danach am Kinn fühlte, konnte man mit nachwachsenden Zähnen vergleichen, nur etwas konzentrierter. Als Severus sich danach reflexartig ans Kinn fasste, spürte er etwas buschiges. Er hatte schon schlimme Vorahnungen, warum, aber er wollte das nicht so recht realisieren.  
Er starrte den weißen, vollen, langen Bart an, den er in den Händen hielt.  
'Oh.... mein.... Gott!!'!, dachte er sich.  
„So weit ich weiß, fand Dumbledore ihn so faszinierend, dass er sich seinen nie abrasiert hat... außerdem hat er sich seinen des öfteren noch länger machen lassen."  
'Das erklärt einiges', dachte Snape.  
„Also dann viel Spaß." Severus ließ sein Gesicht vor Sarkasmus triefen, was Santa mal wieder einfach so übersah. Außerdem ging er endlich aus dem Zimmer raus.  
Severus seufzte. 'Na ja', dachte er sich, 'den kann ich später mit einem Zauber auch wieder wegmachen. Aber zuerst mach ich die Liste fertig.'

Da es mal wieder zu langweilig gewesen wäre, wenn der Autor geschrieben hätte: „Er schweig die restlichen Minuten, aber dafür schrieb er auf, dass der und der das und das bekam." - außerdem wäre in diesem Fall der ganze Rest sinnlos gewesen, da die Bescherung ja erst an Weihnachten erfahren werden darf - wird jetzt nur geschrieben, dass er in etwa anderthalb Stunden fertig war.  
Zwischendurch genehmigte er sich einen klitzekleinen Schluck aus dem Trank, den ich eigentlich schon viel zu oft erwähnt hab.  
Schließlich ging er mit der Liste raus zu einem der Hauselfen, der ihm den Zettel abnahm, ohne zu irgendwas zu sagen. Außerdem bot der Elf an, dass er im Zimmer, in dem er schon die Liste geschrieben hatte schlafen könnte. Severus lehnte nicht ab, denn er war zu müde um sich zu fragen, ob er in dem Zimmer überhaupt ein Bett gesehen hatte. Das wäre aber sowieso irrelevant gewesen, da sich doch eins drin befand; er hatte ihm nur so wenig Aufmerksamkeit, wie auch den ganzen Topfpflanzen und anderen Gegenständen in diesem Zimmer, geschenkt.

Dann ratzte er ein.

...

Und wachte später logischerweise wieder auf.

Da er das gemeinsame Frühstück mit den Hauselfen auslassen wollte, drückte ihm der Weihnachtsmann gleich den Sack in die Hand und verabschiedete sich.  
Daraufhin flog der Giftmischer mit dem Kartoffelsack, der schwerer war als er aussah, auf dem Rücken noch Richtung Stadt.  
'Hmmm.. komisch', dacht er sich, 'irgendwas hab ich doch vergessen..'  
Er hielt an, irgendwo in Russland, überlegte und kratzte sich nachdenklich am Vollbart.

Er kam erst drauf, als er sich überlegte, was er da in seinen Händen hielt.  
Fluchend holte er seinen Zauberstab und belegte sein Kinn mit einem Haar-Ausfall-Fluch. Natürlich so, das NUR sein Kinn betroffen war, wozu, oder besser, WIE wäre er sonst Lehrer geworden?  
Dann flog er weiter, zu seinem Glück nicht mehr durch einen Schneesturm. Nach London, in Richtung Stadt, natürlich so, dass man ihn nicht sah...  
Dort angekommen ging er noch schnell in ein Geschäft, bestellte etwas, ging, wartete eine gefühlte Ewigkeit in einem Muggel-Schlosspark und holte die bestellte Sache dann wieder ab. Es interessierte ihn im Übrigen überhaupt nicht, dass ihn alle wegen dem Kartoffelsack komisch ansahen. Wahrscheinlich hat es sie sowieso bloß gewundert, warum er kein rotes Kostüm und falschen Bart trug.  
'Nicht, dass ich einen falschen gebraucht hätte', dachte er sich und grummelte immer wegen der Tatsache. dass er beinahe mit Vollbart in die Schule geflogen wäre.

Shließlich flog er nach Hogwarts zurück.

* * *

*sie war im übrigen schon vor nem jahr schon fertig aber da war ich hier nochnet angemeldet xD (und nein ich hab sie nicht in zwei, drei tagen geschrieben... nachdem er eingeschlafen ist hatte ich nämlich nen 3-monate-cliffhänger XD)

und dass russland theorethisch gesehn nicht zwischen england und dem nordpol liegt, wird einfach mal ignoriert xD

tschuldigung übrigens dasset erst so spät kommt ich hatte komplikationn mit dem hochladen ___


	4. Schöne Beschehrung

so und nu kommet das große finale xD

* * *

Es war schon spät. Sie saßen schon alle am Tisch. Nunja außer Sev natürlich. Dumbledore meinte, dass er mit einer Überraschung wiederkommen würde. Und da alle seinen Humor kennen, vermuten sie natürlich, dass Sev Weihnachtsmann spielen musste. So wirklich glauben, konnte das keiner aber... naja vielleicht ist es ja doch so.  
'Hoffentlich ist ihm nichts passiert', dachte er sich und schaute nach oben an die Decke, so schnell und stark wie der Sturm auf einmal und ganz plötzlich gekommen war. Er machte sich wie immer wieder zu viele Sorgen. Er blickte wieder runter und betrachtete seine Finger, die mit der Fingerspitze am Rand des Weinglases entlang fuhren. Der Weihnachtspunsch war ihm immer noch etwas zu heiß und er wartete schon seit einer geschätzten Ewigkeit darauf, dass er endlich etwas abkühlte. Machte der Punsch aber nicht. Albus hatte ihn wohl so verzaubert, dass er seine Temperatur nie ändert.  
Remus seufzte.  
Er vermisste Sevs kalten Blick, der ihn spätestens jetzt gemustert hätte.  
'Mein Gott ich werd hier noch verrückt ohne ihn', dachte er sich.

Auf einmal hörte man ein lautes Gerumpel und Krachen. Remus spitzte die Ohren und war sofort hellwach, als er meinte Severus laut fluchen gehört zu haben.  
Alles schaute zur großen hölzernen Tür. Sie wurde aufgerissen. Und wer trat ein? Ok, es war natürlich Snape, aber es hätte ja auch jemand anders sein können... zum Beispiel Hagrid oder so...  
Aber es war Snape. Mit Schnee überdeckt und ziemlich zerzaust, aber es war Snape..  
..mit einem braunem Kartoffelsack über den Schultern gehängt.  
Niemand sah jetzt noch zu Severus, sondern alle zu Dumbledore, der übers ganze Gesicht strahlte.  
„Na dann,", fing er an „verteil mal die Geschenke Severus."  
Snape grummelte daraufhin nur irgendwas, schwang den Sack über seine Schultern und legte ihn auf dem Boden ab. Daraufhin rannten alle Schüler zu ihm und versammelten sich um ihn.  
Die Lehrer gesellten sich auch zu ihnen.. und beim näherem Hinschauen bemerkte Remus, dass Sev um den Mund herum und am Kinn etwas gerötet war.

„Longbottom", rief er aus. Neville trat vor und bekam ein grünes Geschenk mir gelber Schleife in die Hand gedrückt. Er packte es aus. Es war ein Weihnachtskaktus. [ich hab auch so einen^^] Man sah seinem Gesicht an, dass er sich riesig darüber freute.  
„Weasly", rief er woraufhin die Zwillinge, Ron und Percy nach vorne kamen. Sev musterte erst mal jeden von ihnen und drückte dann Percy ein Geschenkt in der Größe eines Buches in die Hand. Es war ein Regelwerk. Er bedankte sich setzte sich an den Tisch und begann zu lesen und ab und zu zu nicken, als wolle er dem Gesetz Recht geben.  
„Granger" Hermine trat vor und bekam zwei Bücher, beide jeweils für das übernächste Schuljahr.  
„Weasly", rief er erneut und gab diesmal Ron ein Geschenk. Es war ein Pullover. Ron sah etwas enttäuscht aus.  
„Weasly hoch 2" Fred und George traten vor und nahmen ihr Geschenk entgegen. Es war ein Rezept für irgendeinen Trank, nach dem sie ewig gesucht und den sie nie gefunden hatten. Und auch Remus hatte noch nie zuvor von so einem Trank gehört.. Naja egal.  
„Potter", er spie das Wort aus, aber das schien niemanden zu kümmern. Harry nahm seine neue Besen-Politur entgegen.  
Parvati und Padma bekamen ein Parfum.  
Hagrid, der inzwischen auch angekommen war, bekam einen Zerberus-Welpen. Flitwick bekam eine Weihnachts-Mütze. McGonnagal bekam ein Lebkuchen-Haus und die ganzen anderen Leute bekamen auch irgendwas.  
Albus bekam nicht etwa Bücher, sondern schöne, warme, rot-weiß geringelte Wollsocken. Sie rührten ihn zu Tränen.

Dann war der Sack leer. Remus hatte kein Geschenk bekommen.  
Es hätte nicht mal etwas großes sein müssen, nur eine Kleinigkeit. Selbst eine Tafel Schokolade wäre eine nette Geste gewesen. Remus wollte ihm nicht in die Augen schauen. Er drehte sich um, den Kopf leicht gesengt und schaute sich die ganzen fröhlichen Kinder und Lehrer an.  
'Tja', dachteer sich jetzt, 'wenn du damals netter gewesen wärst, hättest du jetzt mindestens eine Tafel Schokolade die du jetzt essen könntest.'  
Eine eiskalte Hand packte ihn von hinten, er stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus und zuckte zusammen. Die Hand, dessen Besitzer sich sichtlich auch erschreckt hatte, fuhr zurück.  
Er drehte sich zu Severus um, der ihn leicht irritiert ansah.  
„Öh", sagte die Fledermaus „Ich hab für dich natürlich auch ein Geschenk." Remus wurde rot und schaute zu Boden, warum kann man schlecht erklären.  
Severus kramte in seinem Mantel herum.  
„Ich bin aber nicht mehr dazu gekommen, es einzupacken."  
Er schien gefunden zu haben, was er gesucht hatte.  
„Mach die Augen zu." Remus machte die Augen zu.  
Eisige Hände berührten seine und öffneten die Hand die er verkrampft hatte. Dann legten sie irgendwas kaltes auf die Handfläche und verschlossen die Hand wieder zu einer Faust.  
Die Hände ließen ihn wieder los. Mist!  
„Äh. Mach die Augen auf." Remus tat, wie befohlen, und blickte auf das, was in seiner Hand lag.

Es war wunderschön.  
Es war ein Medaillon, golden und wunderschön verziert: Auf der Vorderseite war ganz normaler Schnörkel um den Rand herum und in der Mitte war der Name ‚Remus Lupin' in den Englischen Lettern geschrieben. Auf der Rückseite, sie war sogar etwas schöner, als die Vorderseite, war ein Wolf im Profil abgebildet, der den Mond anheulte, abgebildet.  
„Ist das... echtes Gold?", brachte er irgendwie heraus.  
„Öh... Ja was sonst?" Remus war kurz davor zu heulen.  
„Nunja es könnte schließlich auch.. vergoldetes Silber sein."  
„Dann würde es dir die Hand wegätzen."  
Remus schwieg.  
Selbst wenn ihm irgendeine Erwiderung eingefallen wäre, was nicht der Falls war, hätte er kein Wort mehr rausgebracht.

Remus schwieg schon eine ganze Weile und beäugte dabei sein Geschenk.  
Mochte er es vielleicht nicht? Wegen dem Wolf? Wegen dem Gold? Weil er Medaillons insgesamt nicht mochte? Snape wusste es nicht und er dachte, er hätte Lupin enttäuscht. Schließlich hätte er ansonsten ja irgendwas gesagt.

Auf einmal kamen laute Schritte von hinten auf sie zu. Snape drehte sich gerade noch um, um die Weasly-Zwillinge zu sehen die ihn beinahe umgerannt hätten.  
Aber nein, sie konnten ihn ja nicht einfach nur umrennen, sondern mussten ihn gleich umarmen. Auf einmal kamen auch andere Kinder und umarmten ihn, bevor er sie alle einfach nur wegstoßen konnte. Er versuchte sich irgendwie zu befreien. Es half nix und verzaubern durfte er sie auch nicht, weil Dumbledore auch dabei war.  
„Lasst mich los!"  
„Wir haben dich sooo lieb."  
„Jaah ich hab euch auch lieb. Und jetzt lasst bitte los!" Man konnte den Sarkasmus förmlich greifen.  
„Nein."  
„Ich hasse mein Leben", grummelte Snape, während sich zwei dünne Hände, zögerlich um seine Taille schlangen und sich etwas an seinen Rücken kuschelte. Sev wurde rot im Gesicht und kalt war ihm inzwischen auch nicht mehr.  
„Okey, alle raus hier außer Lupin.", befahl er den ganzen Kindern, die ihm nicht zuhörten und weiterhin umarmten. Von hinten hörte er Jemanden kichern. Er brummelte irgendwas.

[Anmerkung: wenn etwas zwischen zwei -text- steht bedeutet dass, das es durchgestrichen wurde :)]

Lieber Weihnachtsmann,  
-Ich weiß zwar nicht, ob du das hier lesen wirst, aber-  
-Ich bezweifle zwar dass,-  
-Ich weiß nicht, ob-  
-Ich will eigentlich nur-  
-Ich hoffe-  
-Bitte mach, dass-  
Wenn es dich gibt, bitte ich dich, dass du mir nur einen einzigen Wunsch erfüllst.  
-Ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher, als dass Snape-  
-Das hier ist wahrscheinlich das absolut-  
Ich will eigentlich nur, dass Snape mich zumindest an Weinachten nicht hasst. Das ist alles, mehr kann ich nicht verlangen.

Danke, Remus Lupin

* * *

hach ja^^ KITSCH xD

Einige mögen sich vielleicht wundern warum es in einer Gruppenumarmung endet aber das ist mir egal denn das ist meine geschichte^^  
Über die Geschenke mögen sich einige vielleicht auch wundern aber das ist mir ebenfalls egal xD


End file.
